Los Akatsuki en el instituto
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Universo Alternativo.La historia de los Akatsuki si fueran al instituto.Pero no a cualquier instituto.El instituto con el nombre más horrible de la historia.En que el que deberan aguantar a los miembros de la revista del insty a ellos mimos!¿lo soportara?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: bueno, aquí está mi primer fic de Naruto. Se me ocurrió hace un par de días, pensé un par de ideas, consulté a una amiga y hoy me dio por sentarme a escribirlo. Bueno, espero que os guste D.**

Instituto Ninja. Llamado así porque el primer director era un maníaco-obsesivo de los vikingos…, perdón, de los ninjas. El instituto es un internado, completamente apartado de la civilización…, perdón, a medio kilómetro de Konoha. El instituto se divide en el edifico escolar, el gimnasio, la biblioteca, las diferentes canchas de todos los deportes existentes, el edificio donde se reúnen los clubes, la residencia masculina, la residencia femenina, los baños termales masculinos, los femeninos y el comedor. La historia de este colegio es muy conocida por el enorme carisma que han tenido todos sus directores. El segundo, por ejemplo, era tan vago que ni siquiera pudo cambiar el nombre del colegio. El tercero, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado con trivialidades como instruir a sus tres aprendices como para prestar atención a algo tan importante como cambiar el nombre del colegio. Sus aprendices fueron:

Tsunade: nieta del primer director. Afortunadamente no heredó su obsesión por los griegos…, perdón, ninjas. Tiene un carácter de mil demonios y una fuerza descomunal.

Orochimaru: un pirado de las serpientes. Años después traicionó a su aldea y se convirtió en un asesino en serie, y más años después, murió. Fue una muerte llena de persecuciones, deseos de venganza, emoción, drama, amor, odio…, perdón, se suicidó tirándose de un puente estando borracho.

Jiraiya: un educado estudioso…, perdón, un pervertido escandaloso. Casi muere a manos de Tsunade por intentar espiarla en los baños.

El aprendiz de Jiraiya (a todas estas, ¿Qué coño aprenden?) fue el cuarto director, reconocido por atrapar, aún a costa de su vida, al asesino más sanguinario, cruel y conocido de todos los tiempos, llamado… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Sukaku?

_Momentos en que la autora va a buscar la colección de periódicos viejos que hay en el ático, a leer una novela de misterios, a ver una peli cómica, al parque de atracciones y a comprarse una coca-cola. Disculpen las molestias. _

¡Kyubi! ¡Se llamaba Kyubi! Bueno, volviendo a la historia: Tsunade es la actual directora. Y lo que es peor (sí, puede haber algo peor) ¡No ha cambiado el nombre del colegio! ¿Por qué no se dejan todos de estupideces tales como preocuparse de enseñar a sus alumnos a ser personas de provecho y empiezan a ocuparse de las cosas importantes como cambiar el nombre del colegio y ocuparse de que los televisores tengan 151 cadenas en lugar de 150?

Habitación 25:

Deidara dormía a pierna suelta. Estaba teniendo uno de los sueños más felices de su vida. Uno de esos en los que todo explotaba, Tobi se suicidaba y Sasori admitía que estaba equivocado respecto al arte, para luego pedirle de rodillas ser su aprendiz. Podría pasarse así toda la vida…

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Deidara se incorporó de golpe:

-¡TOBI! ¡AYER TE DIJE QUE ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE SEAS UN BUEN CHICO, QUE SI VOLVÍAS A DESPERTARME TE MATARÍA! ¡PREPÁRATE, HUM!

Deidara se quedó petrificado. Palideció de golpe. Empezó a sudar frío. Delante de él no estaba Tobi. Este estaba sentado en su cama comiéndose una piruleta con la máscara puesta (todo un misterio). Delante de él, con un silbato en la boca y mirándolo con cara de póquer, estaba Sasori. Con parsimonia, se quitó el silbato y dijo:

-¿Unas últimas palabras?

_Momentos de excesiva violencia que no me molestaré en describir. Lo único que diré es que una mosca que pasaba por allí quedó profundamente traumatizada, y no tardó en suicidarse tirándose por el retrete; y que mientras tanto, Tobi se comía su piruleta en silencio como un buen chico. Disculpen las molestias._

Sasori se anudaba la corbata con expresión de enfado (el uniforme consistía en un traje negro, camisa azul claro y corbata escarlata) No parecía que acabase de pelearse. A su lado, Deidara hacía lo mismo. Tampoco tenía rastro de la pelea, pero se movía con dificultad.

-Como tus permanentes broncas con Tobi del año pasado hacía que llegase un minuto entero tarde a la primera clase de la mañana, y ayer, el primer día del curso pasó lo mismo, pues decidí despertarte yo. Cinco minutos de pelea no es lo mismo que 20-dijo Sasori.

-¡Y Tobi… ZZZZ…lleva despierto…ZZZZ…desde las cinco…ZZZZ…de la mañana, porque…ZZZ…es un buen….ZZZZ….chico!-exclamó Tobi dando cabezadas.

-¡Tobi, duérmete, que no pienso aguantar a un Toitabichi! (una mezcla rara entre Tobi e Itachi) Además, seguro que Kakuzu aprovecha la oportunidad para extorsionarte por robarle el signo identificativo de Itachi, las ojeras. Pensándolo mejor, no te…-empezó a decir Deidara.

-Tobi hace caso y se duerme porque es un buen chico-le interrumpió Tobi.

-¡Pero déjame acabar! ¡Me las vas a pagar por esto, Hum!

-¡¡No!! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, eso es…

Habitación 26:

-…pecado! ¡Eso es pecado!-gritó Hidan.

Señalaba como un a Zetsu, que lo miraba con expresión inocente.

-¡¡¿Queréis callaros?!! ¡Que si me equivoco contando mi precioso dinero podría provocarse una catástrofe!-gritó Kakuzu, sentado en un escritorio lleno de libros de contabilidad, libretas bancarias, tochos de facturas, fajos de billetes, una hucha, una caja fuerte (cerrada) y una trituradora de facturas.

-¡Pero es que este geranio va a ir al infierno y ni siquiera comprende la gravedad de lo que ha hecho!-gritó Hidan, completamente histérico-. ¡Ha utilizado mi agua bendita de Jasshin-sama para regar sus estúpidas plantas!

-Es que si no se mueren, y Kakuzu dijo que se muriera una planta que he tenido que regar, abonar, comprar, utilizando dinero, me mataba. Luego me dijo que no pensaba gastarse un céntimo más en mis plantas, y no podía hacer que las pobre tuviesen que subsistir con agua del grifo, que es de muy mala calidad-explicó Zetsu.

-¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato! ¡Joder!

Kakuzu lo dejó K.O de un sartenazo.

-¿No he dicho que os calléis? Además, si lo matas, nos faltará un miembro en nuestra banda, y hacer audiciones es muy caro-luego miró a Zetsu-. ¡¿Y tú eres idota o practicas?! ¿No ves que el agua bendita de Hidan y los gastos de todo el grupo salen directamente de nuestro bolsillo? ¡A partir de ahora, o usas el agua del grifo que es gratis, o embotellas el agua del grifo, la vendes en el mercado y ganas el dinero suficiente para comprarles agua mineral a tus estúpidas plantas!

A los dos segundos ya estaba Zetsu embotellando el agua del grifo.

-Este chico es…

Habitación 27:

-…Increíble-dijo Kisame. Acababa de levantarse y aún llevaba el camisón azul y el gorro de dormir con una borla. Estaba mirando al Líder, que se encontraba sentado en un escritorio, en un lado de la habitación, misteriosamente oscuro, a la luz de la lámpara, con una tira de tela atada a la frente, escribiendo frenéticamente, con sendos montones de libros a cada lado del escritorio.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que es raro ver a alguien agobiado con los deberes al día siguiente de empezar las clases. Y más si en este instituto no empiezan a mandar deberes hasta una semana después-comentó Itachi con indiferencia. Estaba sentado en la cama, ya vestido, leyendo una revista con indiferencia.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca te he visto haciendo los deberes o estudiando, Itachi-san.

-Sí, bueno. Digamos que los deberes no me quitan el sueño.

-Y tampoco te he visto durmiendo, y hemos estado en la misma habitación desde preescolar.

-¿Y ahora te vienes a enterar?

-Itachi-san… ¿qué eres tú?

-2 elevado a 50 partido por 12, más la raíz cuadrada de 1588 partida por 5 y elevada a 85, mas pi elevado a 14'162 menos 5 entre 852 elevado a la quinta potencia entre 741'526, más 0'00185 dividido entre 18'80 menos -185 más pi, es igual a…-dijo el Líder en voz alta para luego poner cara de chiflado y revolverse el pelo con ansiedad.

-Pein, si no sabes hacer algo tan sencillo es que eres idiota-dijo Itachi. Pein recobró la compostura.

-Itachi, como tu líder, te ordeno que…

-No.

Pein lo miró con odio. Se hizo el silencio.

_Cri, cri, cri(grillos)_

Diez minutos después…

_Cri, cri, cri._

-El desayuno empieza en un cuarto de hora-comentó Itachi. Tanto el líder como Kisame se movieron tan rápido que parecían invisibles, mientras Itachi seguía leyendo.

Pasillo 2ª planta de la residencia masculina:

Tres puertas se abrieron a la vez. Los Akatsuki salieron al mismo tiempo. Ya se disponían a irse cuando:

-¡¡¡¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!!

-¡¡¡¡AKATSUKI!!!!

¿De quiénes son esas voces?

¿Qué revista estaba leyendo Itachi?

¿Cómo puede el líder estar agobiado con los deberes si no tiene?

¿Cuál es la solución al problema de matemáticas del líder?

¿Ganará Zetsu dinero vendiendo agua embotellada?

¿Llegará Sasori puntual?

Y lo que es más importante:

¿Cambiaran el nombre del colegio, y harán que haya 151 cadenas de televisión en lugar de solo 150?

**Notas finales: ¿qué opináis? Dejad un review si queréis que lo continúe. También se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, chistes, la solución del problema de Itachi y cualquier cosa que queráis decirme. ¡Nos leemos! **


	2. Una obsesa del periodismo y una fotograf

**Notas: perdón por el retraso, aquí está el segundo cap, espero que les guste:**

-¡¡¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!

-¡¡¡AKATSUKI!!!

Los Akatsuki miraron aterrorizados el lugar del que procedía el grito. Allí había dos chicas de quince años. La primera era la más alta. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, ondulado, largo hasta media espalda, los ojos azul claro, la piel morena, la cara ovalada y estaba delgada. Sostenía una cámara de video y sonría con tranquilidad. La segunda era cinco centímetros más bajita. Tenía el pelo negro metálico, lacio, largo hasta media espalda, los ojos de un gris opalino, era pálida, tenía los rasgos finos y era algo flacucha. Los señalaba con expresión de triunfo. Las dos avanzaron a grandes zancadas.

-Hola Deidara-sempai-saludó la primera. Deidara se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¡Quiero que me concedáis una entrevista!-gritó la segunda.

-Esto ya lo he vivido…-dijo Sasori. (Música de cuento de hadas)

FLASHBACK

Primer día del curso. Los Akatsuki más jóvenes (Deidara, Tobi, Sasori y Hidan) están en segundo de secundaria y el resto (Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Konan) en tercero. Se habían saltado la ceremonia de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y se dirigían a una habitación de un club vacía cuando…

-¡¿No hay revista escolar?!-oyeron chillar a alguien. Se trataba de una chica de primero de secundaria paliducha a la que acompañaba una chica algo más alta.

-No…no-respondió una chica de cuarto asombrada por su reacción.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡Tengo que hablar con la directora!-y se va despotricando contra todo lo que se menea. Entonces, al pasar por delante de los Akatsuki, la más alta se fija en un dibujo de una explosión que Deidara sujeta con firmeza.

-¡Ahí va, que bonito! ¡Encantada, me llamo Michi! ¿Eres artista?

Deidara se sonroja.

-Sí, me alegro de que te guste, me llamo Deidara.

-Yumy, tienes que verlo-le dice a la paliducha. Pero ella miraba embobada a los Akatsuki.

-¡Un artista con pinta de tía, un enmascarado rarito, un pelirrojo que sujeta una marioneta, un Jasshinista, un líder de pacotilla, un tío guay, un carapez, un caraplanta con doble personalidad y una tía que va con ellos porque no tiene otro remedio! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ya sé, cuando abra mi revista escolar quiero que me concedáis una entrevista!-dice entusiasmada.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK 2

Al año siguiente, todo el mundo se marcha a casa para pasar las vacaciones de navidad. Yumy estaba firmemente agarrada al tobillo de Pein, que la arrastraba por el suelo sin dificultad.

-¡Va, Pein, concédeme una entrevista! ¡Considéralo mi regalo de navidad!

-¡Por millonésima quincuagésimo vigésima séptima vez, no!

Yumy miró a Hidan, que era el que estaba más cerca, suplicante.

-¡No! Además, yo no celebro la navidad.

-¿Entonces por qué diablos recibes y das regalos?-preguntó Konan.

-Porque mi religión me da a elegir si hacerlo o no, y como vosotros me dais regalos, pues no voy a ser tan descortés-dijo con firmeza.

-¡Shhhhhh!-dijo Itachi apareciendo de repente-. Como vuelvas a mencionar los regalos de navidad, te regalo un pisito en el campo santo, con lápida y todo.

Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Kakuzu con pinta de zombi.

-¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Te dijimos que no hicieras el cálculo de gastos hasta que estuvieses en tú casa! ¡Ayer no pude dormir por culpa de tus sollozos!-gritó Hidan.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK 3

Al año siguiente, el día de la vuelta de las vacaciones de pascua, Pein se acababa de bajar del coche cuando…

-¡Líder! ¡Concédeme una entrevista!-gritó Yumy abalanzándose encima de él.

-Yumy, déjalo respirar-le dijo Michi-. ¿Y Deidara-sempai?

-¡Qué no! No ha llegado-dijo el Líder.

-Ok, gracias.

-¡Por favor, te lo suplico, te lo ruego!-rogaba Yumy mirándolo implorante.

-¡No!

-Muy bien-Yumy se apartó de él a regañadientes-. Esta es la última vez que te lo pido.

END FLASHBACK

-Y en menos de 24 horas volvió a suplicárselo-completó Sasori-. Sin contar que se lo ha pedido una vez al día todos los días desde que abrió la revista escolar.

-¡No!-gritó Pein.

-Una pregunta, ¿por qué quieres entrevistarnos a nosotros?-preguntó Kisame.

Yumy, ahora vestida con una bata blanca y gafas alzó la mano para desenrollar un gráfico salido de la nada. Lo señaló con un apuntador.

-Sencillamente, por el orden de popularidad de las cosas de este colegio. 1: Itachi, porque mola. 2: Akatsuki, a cuyo club de fans pertenece casi todo el colegio, incluidos los chicos, gracias a Konan. 3: Sasuke-soltó el gráfico, que se enrolló solo. Ya vestida normal, pero aún con el apuntador, dijo-. Y el caso es que Itachi pertenece a Akatsuki, así que, ¿por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

-¿Y por qué no vas a preguntárselo a Konan?-preguntó Kisame.

-Porque salvo ella, todos en Akatsuki sois chicos. Es más productivo agobiaros a vosotros y convencerla luego a ella.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Era un argumento irrefutable. Tobi dijo:

-A Tobi no le importa que lo entrevisten porque es un buen chico.

Todos lo miraron horrorizados. Yumy sonreía de oreja a oreja, y Michi grababa todo tranquilamente.

-¡Me lo llevo!-dijo contenta cogiendo de la mano a Tobi.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Pein.

-¡Hacerle publicidad al corte inglés! Ah, y llevarme a Tobi para entrevistarlo.

Todos la miraron horrorizados (¿es que no saben hacer otra cosa?). Kakuzu empezó a correr y a gritar como un desaforado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Supéralo!-gritó Hidan.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó Michi tan tranquila.

-Odia a muerte al corte ingles. Una vez tuvo que comprar ahí... con dinero-contó Zetsu.

Música de peli de terror. Yumy y Michi, con los ojos como platos, asienten con la cabeza, comprensivas.

-¡Tenía sed! ¡Mi casa estaba a cincuenta calles de distancia! ¡No había ninguna tienda cerca! ¡Estaba solo! ¡Y tuve que pagar…buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…cincuenta…buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…céntimos por ella… ¡¡¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡-contó Kakuzu.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó-decía Michi dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Tenías que salirnos con tu estúpido trauma infantil!-gritó Hidan.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó Tobi de improviso. Todos se dieron la vuelta. Deidara lo había metido en una caja de regalo tamaño gigante y estaba arrodillado junto a Michi. Empezó a sonar música romántica y un foco los enfocó.

-Yumy, si te llevas a esta burda imitación de ser humano, te concederé una entrevista.

-Deidara-balbuceó Yumy con lágrimas en los ojos y cayendo ella también se rodillas-. Sí quiero.

Y los dos se abrazaron mientras lloraban a lágrima viva, Tobi chillaba que le daba miedo la oscuridad y Kakuzu lo grababa todo con la cámara de Michi.

-La de dinero que voy a ganar cuando venda esto a nuestro club de fans…-dijo con cara de psicópata.

-Quiero el 40 de los beneficios como pago por utilizar mi cámara-dijo Michi antes de dar un paso adelante y abrazar a Deidara por detrás-. Tranquilo, Deidara-sempai, te libraremos de Tobi.

Deidara enrojeció violentamente y se separó de golpe ellas.

-Ehhh…bueno-vale-sí-gracias-dijo de carrerilla. Luego miró a Yumy-. Tú-dime-cuando-y-allí-estaré.

-Kakuzu murmuró algo parecido a "ganar dinero" "alquilando" "Deidara" "Semáforo".

-¡Traidores!-chilló Pein-. Da igual, no podrás convencer a ninguno más.

Yumy agachó la cabeza de modo que el flequillo le tapara los ojos.

-Je, je, je-miró a Hidan-. Hidan-sama-sempai, seguro que conoces "La biografía de Jasshin-sama si fuera humano". Un recopilatorio hecho para demostrar que Jasshin abría sido igual de poderoso aún siendo humano.

-Sí…¿no estarás insinuando…?-balbuceó Hidan.

-Lamentablemente no sale a la venta hasta dentro de dos meses, y hay tanto secretismo alrededor de la editorial que es imposible obtener spoliers. Además, según las reglas, leer algo referido a Jasshin-sama de otro sitio que no sea lo original es pecado.

Hidan asintió con la cabeza, expectante.

-Pues bien, gracias a mis contactos, te ofrezco ese libro, a cambio de una mísera entrevista-dijo sacando de la mochila un libro negro con le tras rojas y mostrándoselo a Hidan, que dio vueltas alrededor del libro, maravillado.

-Es el auténtico…-musitó.

-Pues claro.

Un segundo después, Hidan estaba detrás de Yumy junto a Deidara y Tobi empaquetado abrazando el libro. Yumy miró a Kakuzu.

-1000 euros.

Kakuzu se unió al grupo. Yumy miró a Itachi.

-Yo no voy a ceder con la misma facilidad que estos imbéciles.

-Puedo hacer que tus fans te dejen en paz durante una semana. Piénsalo, una semana pudiendo ir a donde quieras, sin chillidos, acosos, cartas empalagosas u ositos monísimos.

Otro al montón.

-Agua mineral embotellada de primera calidad para tus plantas durante un mes-le dijo a Zetsu. Otro.

-La saga completa de Piratas del Caribe en DVD-dijo mirando a Kisame.

-Dos entradas para el espectáculo del mayor marionetista del mundo, primera fila-le dijo a Sasori.

-Pero si están agotadas-fue lo único que pudo decir Sasori.

-Ya lo he dicho, tengo mis contactos.

Otro. Solo quedaba Pein.

-No-decía testarudo.

-¡No tienes escapatoria, únete al lado oscuro, muahahahahahahaha!-dijo Michi.

-No-repitió el Líder.

Yumy se le acercó.

-No.

-Te haré los deberes hasta navidad.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Pein ya estaba junto a los otros y Yumy casi lloraba de alegría.

-Blandengue-le dijeron los Akatsuki-. Nosotros vale, pero se suponía que tú eres el Líder.

-Oye, Yumy, ¿por qué no has hecho esto antes?-preguntó Michi en voz baja.

-Por que nunca he tenido suficiente dinero. No he dejado de ahorrar desde que los conocí, más los ahorros de toda mi vida y tus contactos, lo he logrado-suspiró.

-Ah, entiendo.

-¿Y a mí nadie me soborna?-preguntó una voz al final del pasillo.

¿De quién esa voz?

¿Cuánto dinero gastó Yumy para complacer a los Akatsuki?

¿Por qué se sonroja Deidara?

¿Ganará Kakuzu dinero alquilando a Deidara como semáforo y vendiendo el video?

¿Qué otros contactos tendrá Michi?

¿Superara Kakuzu su trauma infantil?

¿Logrará Tobi salir del paquete de regalo?

¿Qué tipo de entrevista les hará Yumy a los Akatsuki?

Y los que es más importante:

¿Por qué el nombre del colegio y el hecho que solo hayan 150 cadenas en lugar de ciento 151 no están entre las tres cosas más importantes del colegio?

**Notas finales: espero que le haya gustado. Este capítulo está dedicado a popo-san, mi amiga y mayor fuente de inspiración, que llevas una semana presionándome para que escriba el segundo cap. Gracias por tu apoyo, y por la frase "no tienes escapatoria, únete al lado oscuro". Y, por supuesto, también va dedicado a todos los que me leéis y dejáis comentarios. Aquí están las respuestas:**

Popo-san: aquí esta el cap, pero ahora serás tú la que se las tenga que ver conmigo como no escribas tú el tuyo .

Sauron-dmx: me alegra que te haya gustado, y como habrás visto, al final he puesto a Konan. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Tenshi Asura Aoi: me alegra que te haya gustado . Yo también soy demasiado vaga como para resolver una suma :P. La verdad, tienes razón en lo de Kakuzu, pero es que no me lo imagino de otra forma. Ya sé que es muy al español, pero es que no sé escribir de otra manera. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Rey-san: me alegro de que te haya gustado, yo también tengo una obsesión con Akatsuki, gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!

**Ah, para el que no lo sepa, el corte ingles es un centro comercial, y en unos anuncios aparece el eslogan: "me lo llevo"**

**Necesito personajes para el fic, seis chicas y un chico, si alguien quiere unirse, rellene esta ficha y deje un comentario:**

**Nombre y apellido**

**Edad (15, 16 o 17)**

**Descripción física**

**Descripción psicológica**

**Hobbies, manías y obsesiones (manías y obsesiones opcional)**

**Chico de Akatsuki con el que te emparejarías (Pein, Sasori y Deidara están opcupados, lo siento) o Konan. **

**Sección de la que te ocupas en la revista escolar (chismes o cualquiera que se te ocurra. Redactor jefe, fotógrafo y deportes, cogidos)**

**Si tienes algún familiar en el colegio (cualquier personaje de Naruto o incluso de Akatsuki, salvo Itachi, Sasori, Juugo y Kimimaro. Hay que poner la edad y si es primo o hermano)**

**Y esto es todo, dejad un comentario si queréis que lo continúe, ¡hasta pronto:D**


	3. Los miembros de la revista escolar

**Notas: ¡perdón por el retraso, mi inspiración estaba de vacaciones! La verdad es que este capítulo se me fue casi todo en las presentaciones de los miembros de la revista (no vienen enteras, solo el tipo de cosas que conoce todo el mundo… aunque teniendo en cuenta que es un instituto de cotillas, equivale a casi todo) y no tiene nada nuevo, pero es que si no se me hacía largo... Agradezco a todos los que se unieron, me quedé shockeada con el número de review, nunca había tenido ni de lejos tantos en un mismo cap (ni siquiera en un mismo fic). No pude agregarlos a todos, lo siento mucho ". Además, he hecho un descubrimiento: a nadie le gusta ni Zetsu ni Kisame. Lamentándolo mucho dos de las que se unieron tiene que quedar con uno de los dos, no puedo hacer nada…bueno, espero que les guste el cap, aunque como ya he dicho, no es gran cosa, sino más bien una presentación.**

-¿Y a mi nadie me soborna?-preguntó Konan.

Yumy la miró con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de concederme una entrevista?

-Buena pregunta.

-¿Dos entradas para una exposición de papiroflexia?

-Echo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡El desayuno empieza en diez segundos!-gritó Sasori.

Sasori cogió a Deidara de la mano; Deidara en un acto reflejo cogió a Michi y se sonrojó; Michi cogió a Yumy; Yumy cogió el paquete de Tobi; Kakuzu se aferró al paquete y cogió a Hidan; Hidan cogió a Zetsu; Zetsu cogió a Kisame; Kisame cogió a Itachi; Itachi cogió a Konan y Konan cogió a Pein. E impulsados por el acuciante deseo de Sasori de no llegar tarde, estuvieron en primera fila del gentío que se congregaba delante del comedor en siete segundos.

Antes de seguir, hay un par de cosas que aún no hemos dicho acerca de este instituto. El instituto se divide en diversos grupos sociales. Los Akatsuki, los deportistas, las animadoras, y las presidentas de cualquier club de fans referido o bien o a los Akatsuki, o bien a Sasuke, eran los que tenían más poder sobre el instituto. Luego estaba la gente de a pie, los miembros de los clubes de fans, los miembros o presidentes de los clubes normales y los que no pertenecían a ninguno de estos. Y por último, estaban los que decidían quien estaba en cada grupo. Porque solo había 11 personas que habían sido capaces de llegar a la cima por su propio pie: los Akatsuki y Sasuke. El resto, lo habían hecho gracias a algo tan nuevo como influyente. La revista escolar. Compuesta por:

Akasuna no Amy, 16 años. Era alta, tenía los ojos verdes, el pelo castaño claro, la piel un poco morena y la cara afilada. En general, era simpática y algo chiflada, pero de vez en cuando le daban unos arrebatos un tanto peligrosos… Es la hermana de Sasori. Se ocupa de la sección de deportes.

Sabaku no Moriko, 15 años. Tienes los ojos como Gaara, el pelo castaño oscuro bastante largo y es de estatura mediana. Es casi invisible hasta que abre la boca, suelta la parida y todo el mundo se la queda mirando raro. Algo bipolar y medio autista. Esta obsesionada con cierto familiar suyo, ya que según ella "es una gran fuente de entretenimiento siempre y cuando guardes la distancia de ver como el cocodrilo del Nilo se come una persona" Es la prima de Gaara, Temari y Kakurou (¿alguna duda acerca de con quién está obsesionada?) Se ocupa de la sección de cotilleos y sucesos extraños, nadie sabe como pero se entera de todo.

Shade Lovegood, 15 años. Mide 1'67, es pálida, tiene el pelo largo, castaño y con mechas rojas, y los ojos marrones. Amable casi siempre, alegre y un poco loca. No se enfada, y si lo hace le dura poco, lo único que no debes hacer en su presencia es hacer cualquier tipo de comentario machista, a menos que quieras morir de forma prematura. Esto es algo que todo el mundo se toma enserio después de que mandara a un chico al hospital (nada grave, más o menos lo que le hizo Tsunade a Jiraiya) Es la consejera escolar.

Aqua Haruno, 16 años. Es de estatura mediana, pelo azul, ojos de un color tan profundo como el mar, delgada, con un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo. Es dulce como una niña, pero cuando se enfada es malvada como un demonio, muy amable y educada, aunque obsesiva y celosa. Tiene obsesión con los dulces, pero se pone hiperactiva. Es prima de Sakura y se encarga de la sección de novedades (cine, espectáculos, música, etc) y de las críticas de estos.

Ringo Takay, 15 años. Es pelirroja, tiene los ojos azules, la piel blanca y es flaca. Es tierna, la mejor alumna de su clase, le da la máxima locura si se bebe medio vaso de café. Es prima de Naruto, y se encarga de la sección de chicos (rankinds, fotografías, etc)

Ukio Abumi, 15 años. no es muy alta ni muy baja, tiene el pelo hasta la cintura de color negro, ojos grandes color café oscuro y piel blanca un poco quemada por el sol. Tiene varias personalidades. Si uno le habla de plantas empieza a hablar y hablar sobre plantas Y cuanto las ama. Si le hablan de peces o cualquier tipo de animal tambien los  
ama a todos. De arte su familia sabe mucho sobre eso. De hecho es hija de dos  
importantes artistas. Su padre es músico y su madre pintora. Ella heredo algo  
de ambos. Desde pequeña tiene un gran talento para dibujar. Le encanta cantar .Siempre esta oyendo música con su CD player. es una vaga y no pone atención en clases y aun así no tiene ningún problema en exámenes de matemáticas. Con la gente que conoce o tiene un vinculo muy unido con alguien querido o importante para ella es muy tierna, amable y sociable. Pero con personas que no conoce es Mala, Cruel,  
Dura, Fría y no les habla y si lo hace es muy cruel. Fuera de eso es amiga de  
casi todos siempre y cuando un amigo suyo te presente con ella o te odia. Es  
muy rencorosa. Traiciona su amistad o cariño y lo lamentaras toda la vida.  
Tiene contactos que pueden torturarte hasta el fin de tu existencia. No le  
gusta gastar dinero ni salir de casa. Siempre esta encerrada y tiene un poco  
de fobia a lugares abiertos. Casi siempre es callada pero tocas un tema en el  
que sabe mucho o le interese y no conseguirás callarla a menos que le ofrezcas  
dinero o algo de su conveniencia. Ten cuidado cuando le pides un favor pues  
case nunca los hace y si los hace le de veras la vida para siempre y suele  
pedir de pago tu esclavitud. Se obsesiona fácilmente con cualquier chico si no tiene pareja. Si la tiene solo tiene ojos para su amado  
y hace todo por el. Llega a ser demasiado empalagosa y si no le muestras tanto  
amor como ella te lo muestra a ti se deprime y si no lo arreglas pronto se  
aleja de ti y guarda rencor. Es la hermana de Zaku Abumi, que es demasiado sobre protector con ella (además, su familia es una de las cuatro más importantes del país); y se ocupa de la sección de tipos de parejas y test.

Shinzou Hirume, 16 años. Alto de unos 1,74 metros, de pelo y ojos negros, delgado  
y siempre para medio encorvado por lo esconde su altura, siempre usa ropa que  
le cubre casi todo el cuerpo y es de lo mas extravagante posible. Es el típico chico de mirada perdida, que anda en su mundo, siempre pensando en las filosofías mas complicadas de la vida como porque la gallina cruzo la calle o por que botas el humo después de fumar, le gusta el origami y tiene una extraña devoción por jashin-sama desde que tuvo una conversación de 5 minutos con Hidan en su primer año. Se ocupa de la sección dedicada al sexo femenino del instituto. Es el único miembro de la revista que hace él mismo las fotos. Siente especial inclinación por las miembros del club femenino de natación, así que no es raro verlo lleno de moretones y cachetadas.

Ai Kasugano, 15 años. Rubia, se cubre el ojo derecho con un mechón de pelo, mecha verde al lado izquierdo, ojos verdes y piel algo pálida. Viste siempre de negro con rojo, negro con verde o negro con rosado. A primera vista es fría, pero cuando esta en confianza le gusta tirar bromas, hacer chistes, reír y cosas así. A veces se pone algo hiperquinética. Le gusta tocar la guitarra hasta el punto de tener las manos generalmente vendadas, ya que al tocar con mucha fuerza le sangran los dedos. Es prima de Deidara y se ocupa de la sección de música.

Michi Kaguya, 15 años. Alta, pelo castaño claro, ondulado, largo hasta media espalda, los ojos azul claro, la piel morena, la cara ovalada y es delgada. En general, tranquila y alegre. Es fan de Deidara desde que vio un dibujo suyo. Su familia es una de las cuatro más importantes del país porque sus padres son los dueños de dos importantes compañías. Sus tíos son artistas y a ella le encanta el arte, pero se le mal todo lo relacionado con él. Cuando algo le gusta mucho se obsesiona y esta mucho tiempo así. Es la hermana de Kimimaro, y la fotógrafa oficial de la revista escolar, aunque tiene la costumbre de grabarlo todo en vídeo y coger luego las mejores imágenes.

Y por último, la fundadora de la revista escolar y la que se encargó de reunir a este variopinto grupo: Yumy Honda. Bajita, tiene el pelo negro metálico, lacio, largo hasta media espalda, los ojos de un gris opalino, era pálida, tenía los rasgos finos y es algo flacucha. Esta obsesionada con el periodismo, vive por y para ello. Una vez le ofrecieron entrar en el club de atletismo y en el de gimnasia, después de pegarse un rally persiguiendo a los Akatsuki. Todos a los que ha entrevistado coinciden en algo, no tiene nada de normal. Nunca tiene un céntimo, vive a base de trabajos a tiempo parcial, y todos los contactos y estratagemas de los que se vale para conseguir entrevistas e información privada se los debe a Michi. De momento solo hay una persona en todo el instituto que la odia. Su hermano adoptivo es Juugo y es la redactora jefa de la revista.

Una vez dicho esto, seguimos con la historia:

Los Akatsuki fueron a sentarse a su mesa como siempre (menos Tobi). Sasori estaba pensativo. Recapitulemos, tenía dos entradas. La pregunta era, ¿con quién iba? Miró a Deidara, quien estaba descartado desde en principio. Para empezar, no sabía apreciar el verdadero arte, y para continuar, desde que compartía habitación con Tobi, sus continuas peleas le hacían imposible llegar puntual a nada. Pensó en Tobi. Era un buen chico, llegaba puntual y todo eso pero… ¡era Tobi! Pensó en Hidan. Sí, decididamente, ir a una espectáculo de marionetas con una Jasshinista perfectamente capaz de ponerse a hacer rituales en medio de la sala y que se pasaría la noche comiéndole el coco que si Jasshin esto que si Jasshin lo otro era una gozada. Kakuzu. Veamos, ¿si fuese Kakuzu y me diesen una entrada para el espectáculo del mayor merionetista del mundo, que esta agotada desde hace seis meses y que vale oro, qué haría? Venderla por el triple de lo que vale un segundo después de que me la diesen. Zetsu. Su lado malo podía ser un problema serio, y además, estaba obsesionado con la botánica. Kisame. Si volvía a contarle la película de piratas del caribe con pelos y señales OTRA VEZ se suicidaba. Itachi. No aceptaría ni aunque le pagasen. El Líder. ¡Era su Líder! Konan. No acababa de convencerle la idea.

-Chicos, llevo un rato dándole vueltas a la idea. ¿Cómo creéis que será la entrevista?-preguntó Kisame. Los Akatsuki se estremecieron temiendo lo peor-. ¿Y si después de clases investigamos un poco? Solo por si acaso…-todos asintieron frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Mesas de los miembros de la revista escolar:

-¿Has conseguido la entrevista?-preguntaron todos a una Yumy que estaba en el séptimo cielo.

-Sí.

-¿Y a Tobi?-volvieron a preguntar mirándolo. Lo habían desempaquetado y estaba comiendo tranquilamente con las máscara puesta (si alguien sabe como lo hacía le agradecería que me lo contara)

-Sí…-de pronto pareció que despertara de un sueño-. ¡No! ¡No se me había ocurrido pensar en la parte más importante!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Michi.

-¡La entrevista!

-¿Aún no la has preparado?-preguntó Shade.

-¿Eh? Bueno, tengo las preguntas desde que los conocí, pero no se me había ocurrido pensar en el lugar…

-Ah, tu teoría de que cada cual tiene su entrevista perfecta-entendió Michi.

-¡Sí! Nadie responde igual si le preguntan algo en una cafetería que en una sala de interrogatorios-afirmó esta.

-Lo sé, todavía recuerdo la mía-dijo alguien a su espalda con tono mordaz. Yumy se dio la vuelta con resolución.

-Jeje, yo me divertí. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de cuatro años de súplicas y un mes comiéndome el coco para planearla.

Detrás de ella estaba Sasuke Uchiha, que acaba de entrar al comedor en compañía de su grupo: Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo. Normalmente Sasuke era casi antisocial, pero después de que desapareciese un día entero en mayo del curso anterior, para consternación de su club de fans, se volvió bastante comunicativo con Yumy (léase le respondía la mayoría de las veces si ella le hablaba o, en raras ocasiones (entiéndase una aparte de esta) aparecía de la nada y decía algo acerca de lo que sea que estuviese hablando ella). Esto había frustrado enormemente a su club de fans, dado que, además, desde ese fatídico día Sasuke se las había ingeniado para esquivarlas con gran habilidad. Eso había causado una enorme irritación a alguien en especial:

-¡Eh, tú, apártate de MÍ Sasuke si no quieres que destroce lo poco que te queda de vida!-gritó alguien.

¿Es que no va a haber ni un capítulo que no termine con la intervención de un desconocido?

¿Cómo puede Tobi comer con la máscara puesta y permitir que lo tengan secuestrado como si nada?

¿Podrá Sasori lograr que lo acompañe alguien decente?

¿Cómo puede cargar con el peso de tantas personas sin esfuerzo?

¿Es que no hay ni un Akatsuki que no se deje sobornar?

**Notas finales: espero que os haya gustado. En este cap solo ha participado (si es que ha una frase se le puede llamar participar) uno de los apuntados, pero es que si ponía el dialogo me iba a quedar un cap mucho más largo y fue la única con quien pude más o menos encajar la frase (aún no controlo mucho las personalidades de los nuevos ") Con todo el lío de los personajes, respondí a varios reviews en privado, pero como no tengo memoria, no estoy al 100 segura de a quien respondí y a quien no, pongo todas las respuestas:**

Medea-chan: me alegra mucho que te guste . Tu personaje me ha encantado, es muy original! Gracias por unirte y comentar!

Sakura Takai: no, la edad real importa un pimiento xD. Me alegro de que te guste el fic y de que te hayas unido, para ser sincera yo también me quedaría con casi todos los akatsuki D.

Angelic RowdyRuff girl: gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste mi historia!!!!!!!!!! Y gracias por unirte 

ShaddeLovegood: gracias por unirte y comentar, creo que lo de que no te guste tu nombre real es algo universal (a mi me pasa lo mismo xD) Lo siento, pero Hidan ya lo cogieron, espero que no te importe…Gracias por apoyo, siento no haberlo seguido pronto, pero he estado algo liada ". 

Drkshinobi: en realidad yumy es el personaje, yo soy yimy (lo se, una letra de diferencia importa un pimiento, jeje) Para saber que le pregunta a los psicópatas de akatsuki habrá que esperar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella es aún más psicópata (tal vez se deba al hecho de que en ese sentido está basada en mí) Me alegro de que te guste, y gracias por el apoyo!!!!!

Akane-sakura: me alegro de que te guste mi fic, tu personaje ha podido conmigo, me he partido de la risa con su descripción. Es muy original y me va perfecta para el fic, me alegra que te hayas unido!!

Sauron-dmx: me alegra que al final te hayas unido! tu personaje me ha gustado mucho, gracias!!!

amy lee-chan: me alegra que te guste la historia, y gracias por el apoyo. Siento lo de Itachi, de verdad. Tu personaje me gusta mucho, así que voy a hacer lo que tu dijiste y a ponerlo, aunque más adelante 

Rey-san: me alegra que te guste el fic, lo siento mucho por no poder agregarte ahora, pero es que estaban llenas todas las vacantes. Sin embargo voy a agregarte, aunque de forma diferente, espero que no te importe… 

Winter Kase Regenbogen: te has ganado mi admiración, yo a esa hora de la mañana no soy capaz de decir más que incoherencia y no atino a escribir ni una letra… Me alegra que te guste el fic, pero tengo un problemilla, Kakuzu ya está ocupado… espero que no te importe quedar con otro… está agregada me encanta tu personaje!

Sasuke-gaara-mello: me alegra que te guste el fic, siento no poder agregarte ahora mismo, pero estoy a tope con los personajes, así que tendrás que esperar un poco para que salga el tuyo, aunque de forma un poco distinta (lo siento)…

**Bueno, a pesar de que el capítulo no tiene mucho de interesante y el retraso ha sido kilométrico, espero que os guste. Dejad un review si queréis que lo continúe. Y con lo de la tardanza, a partir de ahora actualizaré un poco más rápido, debido a que se me han acabado las vacaciones de navidad y mi buena amiga Popo-san va a estar dándome la lata todos los días para que lo continúe… pobre de mí.**


End file.
